Molly Davidson and Hades
by Tashmort95
Summary: Hades has fallen for a fifteen year old girl living in Miami, what will he do to be with her? Will Zeus stop him? Or will Hades have to live in pain forever?


**Molly Davidson**

Hades was walking around the city of Miami, on the first day of the summer, along the North East 1st Court, technically he wasn't really there no one could see him, feel him or hear him. Hades did this a lot during the summer when Persephone wasn't around. Summer started tomorrow but everyone says it's already started. His body was still in the underworld well his mind wandered around in the mortal world, he didn't really have a reason for doing this until he met Molly on that day. Hades was just walking when he heard a scream, from what he guessed was a girl; he headed towards the direction the scream came from. When he came around the corner he noticed a guy lying face down on the ground while another one ran away, sitting on the guy's back and holding his arm behind him was a girl. She had short black hair that almost made her look like a guy, if it wasn't for the way she was sitting on the guy Hades would have thought she was a guy, she was wearing a school uniform from Dade County Public School which wasn't that far away. Hades just stood there and watched as girl yelled at the guy, who was also from the school, she didn't look happy at all.

"Give it back!" she yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the guy replied.

The girl pulled his arm back even more which made him scream like a little girl, so he was the one screaming.

"Ok, ok, it's in my pocket, my pocket!" the guy yelled back.

The girl reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver locket.

"Now was that hard," she asked.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she replied as she let go of his arm and got off. "You better not come near me again," she said as the guy ran away.

As the guy ran away the girl picked up her school bag and stood there for a minute, she stared at the locket in her hands before saying.

"I'm sorry he took you away from me, I swear it'll never happen again."

She turned and headed home, Hades stood there for a bit a little confused, who was this girl? Why did she attack the guy? What was in the locket? That's when he decided to follow her, she couldn't see him so why not. He wanted answers and this was the only way, he followed her along the streets to North East Miami Place. On that street was a small white house, it was only a one story house, it wasn't big at all, since no one could see him, he followed the girl inside, what he saw inside was your general stuff. A lounge room, a kitchen and a dining room, there were other doors which lead to bedrooms and probably a bathroom, the girl walked into the kitchen where another female stood probably her mum.

"Molly is that you?" the female asked.

"Yeah I'm right here mum," Molly replied.

Hades knew her name know but he wanted to know more, why did she attack the boy and how did she do it?

"Did something happen on the way home?" Molly's mum asked.

"No why?" Molly replied.

"You just later, than normal."

"Yeah sorry about that, I'm just tired from school," Molly said.

"Ok darling, dinner will be ready in about an hour," Molly's mum said.

"Thanks mum."

Molly left the kitchen and headed to another room which had to be her bedroom room, Hades followed her into her bedroom, once in the bedroom Molly ditched her bag on the floor and jumped on the bed. She pulled out her phone and started texting someone, Hades figured out that it must have been her boyfriend and from the way she kept looking at the door he guessed her mum didn't know about her having a boyfriend. After texting her boyfriend she went over to her desk and turned on her computer, she sat there and waited for it to turn on and when it turned on she still sat there. She stared at a picture of herself with an older man with his arm around her, they both had the same hair colour and they looked a lot like each other. Hades knew straight away that this man was Molly's father, but something was different, she just stared at the picture as if he was never coming back. That's when the picture changed to one of her dad in an army uniform and Hades understood Molly's dad is dead because he must have died while on service for his country. Molly sat there for a bit longer until she finally moved and opened up Facebook; Hades read a few of the comments.

_Sorry 'bout your dad, he was awesome_, someone wrote.

_Yeah he was awesome, he was the best_, someone commented.

_Everything will be fine._

Molly started unfriending everyone that wrote something about her dad, she apparently didn't like people saying sorry to her, she missed her dad but she was going through a touch time. After unfriending everyone apart from a guy named Sam, who Hades figured out that would be her boyfriend. Suddenly out of nowhere Molly's phone started ringing, Molly jumped out of her chair and ran right through Hades and landed on her bed, Hades turned and saw Molly answer the phone.

"Sam, I thought you were busy," Molly said.

"I was, but I'm not anymore," Sam replied.

Hades used his powers to be able to hear what Sam was saying to Molly.

"What are you doing tonight?" Molly asked.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to a party tonight," Sam said.

"I'd love too."

"Awesome, it starts at seven; I'll pick you up at the end of your street."

"Ok."

Hades stayed the whole time he was starting to like Molly a lot, more than Persephone, he didn't know why because his relationship with Persephone was different, whatever the reason for these feelings he couldn't ignore them. A few hours later after dinner Molly got ready for the party and told her mum that she was going to a friend, she never said it was a boy or that the friend was in fact her boyfriend. Molly left the house and walked down the street to the end of it where a red 2012 Chevy Malibu was waiting, Molly walked up to the car that's when Hades noticed a guy sitting on the bonnet. The guy jumped off and started kissing Molly and Molly kissed him back, Hades feelings for Molly didn't change because she was kissing someone else, he just understood. Molly and Sam got into the car and Hades just stood there, he watched as Molly and Sam left, Hades wanted to go with them but it takes a lot of energy to stay here and he used the rest of his energy to stay with Molly. So he returned to the underworld where he awoke on his bed, he sat there for a minute before he walked over to his computer and decided to make a Facebook account, he wanted to get to know Molly more. For his name he put Hades, Hades used his powers to make it work so he had no last name, when he finished he had no friends and nothing on his wall, he uploaded a picture of souls burning as his profile picture and more souls be tortured as his cover picture on his timeline. He thought about adding Molly straight away put decided against it, Hades pulled out his phone and loaded Facebook on his phone and removed it from his computer so Persephone wouldn't find it later on when she returned. Hades continued to do his job for the rest of the night until he got bored and wanted to check on Molly, he went to sleep and while he slept he projected himself to the mortal world above. He appeared in Molly's room because he knew she was home, when he appeared there he saw Molly laying on her bed in a silk top and her underwear, Hades stood there for a minute still as possible until he noticed that Molly was slowly crying. Hades looked over at Molly's computer and noticed that Facebook was open and Molly now had no friends just like Hades did. Hades laid on the edge of Molly's bed next to her, he pulled out his phone and sent a friend request to Molly Davidson, he laid there while Molly's computer made a bing sound, Molly looked over at the computer. Hades could see the tears in her eyes from crying, Molly slowly made her way towards the computer and looked at the open Facebook page and Hades knew that it was about his friend request. Molly sat there for a minute before she accepted the friend request and sent a message to Hades phone, Hades read the message and replied with.

_I know my way around computers._

_That's pretty awesome, _Molly replied.

_I guess._

_Why did you add me?_

_I don't know I just picked a random person and you were that person, if you don't want to be friends I understand._

_No way, I'd love to be your friend._

_Why? _Hades asked.

_Because you are my only friend now_

_Really, why?_

_Because all my other friends won't leave me alone because my dad is dead and my boyfriend invited me to this party just so he could get me into a bed with him if you know what I mean._

_Yeah I understand._

_Do you mind if I ask you how old you are?_

_Of course not, I'm 18 and I half_, Hades lied.

_Well I'm fifteen._

_That's cool._

_So where do you live?_

_LA_

_Is it any good over there?_

_Its ok, I'm feeling like moving._

_Well I live in Miami, when we get to know each other better maybe you can move here._

_Are you hitting on me?_

_Sort of, _Molly replied.

_Ok._

_Don't you like that sort of thing?_

_No, I like it._

_That's awesome; I hope we can become good friends._

_Same here_

Hades ended up returning to the underworld after that, over the next couple of days he spent all his time on Facebook talking with Molly while he sat in his throne, Persephone was going to be back soon like in couple days. Hades wanted to meet with Molly before she came back but how, he knew of a way where he could project himself to the mortal world and only get seen by one person but that would just be odd if anything happened. So Hades decided to just go, go as himself, with a little change that made him look like an eighteen year old, he was going to leave the underworld for the day and go against his brothers rules. Hades told Molly beforehand that he would be arriving at the airport at midnight; he wasn't really going to arrive on a plane he was just going to turn up there, if he even thought about getting on a plane his brother would try and kill him. Hades appeared in the male toilets with a small bag since he was only staying one day, he walked out of the toilets and to the arrival area where Molly was already waiting.

"Where did you go? I was waiting for you here," Molly said.

"I went to the toilet, sorry about that," Hades replied.

"That's ok Hayden," Molly said.

Hades told Molly that his name was Hayden and that Hades was just a nickname, over the past weeks Hades and Molly video called each other and talked all the time, that's why she wasn't shocked by his appearance. Hades gave Molly a hug and she returned the hug, Molly told him that she told her mum about them and her mum said that he could stay with them for the day. Both Hades and Molly weren't sure what they had because this was the first time they met in person with each other, Molly knew they were close but she didn't know how close. When Molly and Hades got back to Molly's house Molly introduced Hades to her mother, Molly's mother was ok with Molly and Hayden because Molly was now sixteen and Molly's mum was sixteen when she met Molly's dad who was eighteen. After the introduction to her mother Molly took Hades to her room to show her around, Hades was going to stay in the guest bedroom that shared the bathroom Molly used, since they never had guest it became Molly's bathroom. Hades told Molly that he really liked her room as they walked through the bathroom to the guest bedroom.

"I told mum that you like black things so she got some new bedding," Molly said.

"You didn't need to do that," Hades replied.

"We needed some new stuff so this was just another reason why we should get some," Molly said before smiling.

"I love your smile," Hades said.

"I would say the same about you but I have never seen you smile," Molly said.

"Yeah well the last time I smiled something bad happened," Hades said.

"That's terrible."

"Yeah, I guess."

Molly went back to her room while Hades got comfortable in his room, Molly was going to go to sleep because she stayed up all night until now, so Hades decided to do the same and while he slept he had no dreams like he always did. The next morning he was woken up by Molly jumping on his bed, if he could smile he would have.

"What are you doing?" Hades asked.

"Breakfast is ready, you slept in," Molly said.

"Yeah well I like sleeping in," Hades replied.

"Well get up," Molly said as she dragged him out of bed.

In the kitchen Hades sat opposite to Molly and next to her mother.

"So what school do you go to?" Molly's mum asked.

"I go to a boarding school, it's pretty strict, I was going to tell you this later but I might as well tell you know, I won't be able to talk to you until summer comes around again, the school is pretty tight on that sort of stuff," Hades said.

"How does that work if you'll nineteen next year and you'll still be going to school," Molly asked.

"Well I got kept down and this school is a military school, they train us and try and make us join the armed forces," Hades lied.

"And will you?" Molly's mum asked.

"Probably not, I like the workouts and everything but I don't think I would be able to keep myself together if one of my friends died over there," Hades said.

"Ok," Molly said.

After breakfast Molly and Hades went for a walk, Hades managed to make Molly stay away from the ocean, he said some of his family drowned and he doesn't like the ocean, he didn't tell her about the fact that his brother would know he was there. The day went great, they ended up staying up late watching movies all night in Molly's room until past midnight when they both decided to go to bed but before Hades went back to his room he sat at the end of Molly's bed.

"What is it?" Molly whispered.

"I wanted to give you something before I left in the morning," Hades said as Molly sat up and faced him.

Hades leaned over and kissed Molly on the lips, Hades expected Molly to pull away but she didn't, she rubbed her tongue on his lips and he opened his mouth letting her stick her tongue inside his mouth. Normally he was the one to do that but this time he didn't care he was just happy to be with Molly, he started running his hands up her silk shirt and up her body, Hades pulled Molly onto his lap and Molly hooked her legs around Hades, they still had their clothes on. Molly pulled away, she moved away and sat curled in a ball.

"What's wrong?" Hades asked.

"I can't do this," Molly said.

"Why?"

"Because of my last boyfriend," Molly said.

"I'm not like him."

"I know, it's just I'm scared."

"It's ok, I never really wanted to do it right now with your mum here," Hades said.

Molly just smiled, he understood what she was on and she didn't want to have sex in this house with her mum in the house at the same time.

"I should go to bed," Hades said.

"You can stay here," Molly said.

"Ok."

So Hades fell asleep cuddling up to Molly, he placed his hand just below her breasts under her silk shirt and fell asleep. In the morning Hades woke up to see Molly smiling at him, she seemed so happy even though he was leaving.

"Why are you so happy? I'm leaving today," Hades said.

"Because I love you," Molly said.

Hades laid there for a minute before he said.

"I love you too."

Hades meant it, he really meant.

Later that morning Hades packed and headed back to the airport with Molly, when at the airport Molly left and Hades returned to the underworld to see his brothers waiting for him, Hades was still in his eighteen year old form.

"What are you doing?" Zeus asked.

"I went to Miami, so what?" Hades said as he changed back to his normal form.

"Why were you with that girl?" Poseidon asked.

"She's not just a girl her name is Molly," Hades said.

"I don't care; you were banished here for a reason."

"Just leave me alone," Hades said as he turned.

Poseidon grabbed his wrist which made Hades angrier.

"Persephone is coming back tomorrow, what are you going to do then?"

"I'll do whatever I want."

"You know that won't be enough," Poseidon said.

"Just leave."

"Even if you manage to keep this a secret from Persephone you're going to have to tell Molly the truth about you," Poseidon said before disappearing.

Now it was only Hades and Zeus, Poseidon understood what Hades was going through since me went through the same thing with Sally, the only problem he had was the age factor, Hades was over three thousand years old.

"Why don't you just curse me or something already?" Hades said not facing Zeus.

"I would love to but you've already cursed yourself," Zeus said. "If Persephone doesn't figure it out when she's here I will tell her when she comes back to Olympus for the summer."

"Why?"

"Because this isn't right and you now it," Zeus said before he disappeared.

Now Hades was left standing in his palace thinking, Persephone was coming back tonight, what was he going to do? Should I just tell her? He thought to himself. Persephone already hated him because she was suck down here maybe she didn't care, but what about all those good times they had together. Hades was sure what he should do, he was afraid that if he told her she'd kill Molly and he was afraid that if he didn't she would kill Molly, _why am I afraid of her? Because my brothers are on her side that's why, _Hades thought to himself.

Persephone returned that night and Hades wasn't there to greet her, which was odd because he always loved her summer clothes, she knew he was in his room lying on his bed, she couldn't tell what he was doing. So she went up to his bedroom and when she opened the door she saw him just lying there and staring at the door.

"What are you doing?" Persephone asked.

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Something's different about you."

"Why should you care? You hate me."

"That's not true," Persephone replied.

"Yes it is, you hate being here and you hate me."

Persephone didn't know what to say, so she just left, she decided to give Hades some time and room, so she found another room and went to sleep there for the night, what she didn't know was that this was going to be her room from now on.

Over the rest of the year Zeus watched Molly, he thought about killing her and getting it over and done with but there was something about her that he liked, Hades liked the fact she stood up for herself while Zeus liked the fact that she was strong mentally. Even though Zeus didn't know it the same thing was happening to him that Hades went though, Hades managed to pick up on it quicker and did something about it while Zeus didn't.

Hades and Persephone remained separated, they were never in the same room and if they were there wasn't any talking and the most time they spent together was sitting in their thrones.

At the end of the time Persephone had to spend in the underworld she ended leaving without a goodbye which suited Hades fine, as soon as she was gone he logged onto the Facebook and read that Molly was coming to LA to visit him, _oh shit, _Hades thought. Hades no idea what to do he couldn't bring her here so he was going to have to find a place in LA, a place but where LA was huge and Hades hadn't spent much time there. That's when Poseidon visited him, Poseidon wanted his brother to make the right decision so he helped Hades, so Poseidon let Hades borrow his beach house for the week. All the gods have multiple places on earth, apart from Hades who wasn't really allowed to go to the mortal world, but his brother's wanted him to fix the mess he got into, so they let him go to the mortal world.

When Hades turned up to the beach house it was depressing, for him, everything was bright and sea related, so he decided to change it, everything apart from the outside, a giant black beach house wasn't a common sight. He didn't need people he didn't know turning up and asking questions, he was already having a tough time, Hades sent the address to Molly so she didn't have any trouble finding the place and while Hades waited for Molly he paced back and forth thinking of ways to break the truth to her. Hades changed into his eighteen year old form so it wasn't weird or anything, he continued to pace until he heard a knock on the front door.

"It's unlocked come in," Hades said still pacing.

Hades heard the door open and looked up to see Molly standing there, _she looks so hot_, Hades thought. She slowly worked over to Hades dropping her bags on the floor at the same time, _oh my god, tell her the truth, she's so hot, _Hades couldn't keep his mind straight, it became worse when Molly kissed him. He missed her so much that he forgot what he was going to do and kissed her back, this time he was the one putting his tongue in, her mouth tasted so good, she smelt so good, she was so good.

"You're so sexy," Hades said between the kissing.

"And you are too," Molly replied.

Molly jumped up and hooked her legs around Hades while he grabbed her waist, she was fitter that last time, Hades ran his hands up her shirt towards her breasts when Molly stopped kissing him, he paused.

"What?" Hades asked.

"I think we should go to a bedroom," Molly said as she jumped down.

Hades couldn't talk all he could do was nod, Molly grabbed his hand and lend him upstairs to the master bedroom, she didn't even stop to find the room, it was as if she had been here before but she hadn't. When Molly opened the door Hades saw the master bed which was all black, Hades hadn't come up here yet, Molly stopped besides the bed and stood there before she started pulling her clothes of. Before Hades knew it she was standing there in her underwear and Hades was still standing there fully clothed, Molly grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her before she started kissing him again. Molly pushed Hades backwards onto the bed before jumping onto top of him, she ripped his shirt off and ran her hands over his abs and muscles while she was still kissing him, she slowly ran her hands down towards his belt and started to unbuckle it. Hades wrapped his hands around Molly's body and pulled her closer to him, Hades started kissing Molly on the neck when she pulled his belt off and threw it away. She was going to start unzipping his jeans when Hades heard a voice in his head.

_Remember what you suppose to do, _Poseidon said.

That's when Hades stopped and pushed Molly away, he got off the bed and stood away from the bed, Molly had no idea what was going on, she sat on the bed and stared at Hades before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Hades said.

"Is it me?" Molly asked.

"No, it's me," Hades said as he turned to face Molly. "I've lied to you," Hades said.

"You have?"

"Yeah, I've lied about everything."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Look, I'm not who I say I am, my name is really Hades and I'm a…" Hades said before he was cut off by Molly.

"A god, the god of the underworld, I know," Molly said.

"Yeah, why aren't you surprised?" Hades asked.

"Because I already know," Molly said.

"How?" Hades asked.

"It wasn't that hard to figure it out, you love the colour black, you hate the ocean, when I came to the airport that night there wasn't any planes arriving at that time from LA, you couldn't talk to me during the school time because of Persephone, it wasn't hard to figure out," Molly said.

"So you're not angry that I didn't tell you?" Hade asked.

"Not at all, I knew that you would have had a good reason not to."

"But I lied to you, why did you come here?"

"Because I love you and I've been lied to before, my dad lied to me, he said he wasn't going back to the war and he did, but I loved him and I forgave him," Molly said.

"You really love me," Hades asked.

"Of course," Molly replied.

Hades came back over to the bed and sat next to Molly.

"Before we do anything more can I see you're true form," Molly asked.

"How did you know that this wasn't my true form?"

"Well most eighteen year olds act completely different, they act like they now everything and they are the best, but you acted like you didn't care," Molly said.

Hades just stared at Molly before he smiled, he hadn't smiled in years because he had been trapped in the underworld all that time, well he sat there he changed back into his true form which wasn't much different to his eighteen year old one. His hair was the same and his abs, the differences was his skin colour which was now a lot paler and his age, he appeared older about twenty five now, Molly leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hades asked.

"Of course."

"But isn't this a little weird," Hades said.

"Not really, it doesn't matter how old you look because you're over three thousand years old," Molly said.

"So you're ok with me like this?"

Molly nodded as she laid back and waited, Hades sat there for a minute staring at Molly's figure before he crawled over and started kissing her, Molly rolled over so she was on top of him, she continued to undo his pants well Hades slowly took her bra off. Molly was finding it hard to get his jeans off so she whispered into his ear.

"A little help."

"Ok," Hades replied.

Hades used his powers to make the jeans disappear, Molly smiled at Hades before she went back to kissing him, Molly hopped of Hades and got under the blankets and waited his him to join her, when he did she had already take her underwear off. So Hades made his boxers disappear and started kissing Molly again.

While this was going on Zeus was sitting in his throne, he couldn't believe that she understood Hades, Hades wasn't meant to get the girl, Zeus had made a plan that involved her hating Hades and that was were Zeus would come into this. Zeus was going to get rid of her memories of Hades and replace them with memories of him because he was in love with her as well, Zeus needed a new plan and he knew just how to do it. He was going to kidnap her and make her love him, Zeus wasn't afraid of his brother, he was stronger than him even if he was older he didn't care.

The next morning Molly woke up lying on Hades abs staring up at him, he was awake when she woke up.

"Did I wake you?" Hades asked.

"No," Molly replied.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

A few hours later Hades and Molly were downstairs eating breakfast when someone appeared in a bright light, Poseidon, he stood there and stared at Hades who wasn't wearing a shirt and Molly who was wearing a shirt to big.

"Hey Poseidon," Molly said.

"Did you tell her?" Poseidon asked Hades.

"Yes but she already knew, that's why she knows who you are," Hades said.

Poseidon turned to look at Molly, she just smiled at him, he couldn't help but smiled back at her, she had this cheerful sprit in her that could make anyone smile.

"What are we going to do about Persephone?" Poseidon asked.

"I don't care," Hades said.

"She's your wife, you should care," Poseidon said.

"She doesn't care about me, she hates me so I don't care," Hades said.

"Ok, I should really go," Poseidon said as he left.

Molly made sure to look away when he disappeared because she would have become blind, she stared at Hades and smiled, he smiled back at her.

"We are going to have a little trouble," Hades said.

"Why?" Molly asked with her sweet voice.

"Because my brother is right," Hades said.

"Right about Persephone."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you get a divorce, you both don't like each other what's the problem?"

"That's an idea and the problem with that is my brother," Hades said.

"Zeus," Molly asked.

"Yeah, he won't like you and I, something about it's not right for me to be with someone so young," Hades said.

"Yes, but I'm guessing that all the women he's been with are at least three thousand years younger than him as well."

Hades just smiled.

"We should really talk with him before we do anything," Hades said.

"Ok, do we have to go now?" Molly asked.

"We can leave whenever you want," Hades said.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and we can go," Molly said as she got up and headed back upstairs.

Meanwhile on Olympus Zeus waited for a perfect time to kidnap Molly and he got it when she went upstairs, he was so tempted to kidnap her while she was having a shower but he waited for her to put some clothes on. As soon as she had clothes on he appeared in the bathroom in front of Molly.

"Zeus what are you doing here?" Molly asked when the light disappeared.

"Shh," Zeus said as he grabbed her wrist and teleported them away.

He brought Molly to one of his houses across the country, which house and where he didn't know and didn't care, when they appeared there Molly was lying on a bed and Zeus was above her, Molly was about to ask something when Zeus started kissing her.

Hades was waiting downstairs was he saw a bright light, that's when he knew it was Zeus, Hades raced to the stairs and climbed them, he got to the master bedroom do to see a second flash of light. When he walked into the bedroom he noticed that Zeus had taken Molly, Hades didn't care what the reason was he was just angry that Zeus had taken Molly. Hades didn't know what to do so he shadow travelled to Poseidon's underwater palace, Poseidon was there when he appeared.

"What do you want?" Poseidon asked unhappy because Hades just appeared without a reason.

"Zeus has taken Molly, she's gone," Hades said.

"That's not good," Poseidon said.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't but if you give a minute to check all the coastal cities that might help," Poseidon said as he closed his eyes.

Molly couldn't say anything as Zeus kissed her, his tongue was in her mouth before she knew it, he ran his hands under her shirt and towards her breasts when Molly finally did something, she kicked him in the groin. Zeus fell off the bed and onto the floor, he stood with fire in his eyes, he wasn't happy at all.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I want."

"What are you saying?"

"I've been watching you for the whole time while Hades was in the underworld with Persephone and I," Zeus paused.

"And you fell in love with me," Molly said.

Zeus stood there, Molly noticed the fire leave his eyes, he wasn't angry anymore he appeared confused.

"I don't want to feel like this but I can't stop myself," Zeus said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's ok," Molly said.

"Not really, I feel terrible for taking you now," Zeus said.

"It's ok, you needed my help."

"Why? I'm in love with you and that won't change."

"It will if you do want you did with me with your wife."

"What are you saying?"

"If you listen to her it'll help, see all that time you spent watching me you listened and got to know me that's what you need to do with your wife."

Poseidon closed his eyes and saw a vision of Zeus lying on top of Molly kissing her, he looked around for a window and when he did he saw the ocean and knew where they were, he opened his eyes and saw Hades again.

"Well?" Hades asked.

"They are in a two story house in Fort Lauderdale and if I were you I'd hurry," Poseidon said.

Poseidon watched as Hades disappeared, when Hades was gone Poseidon sat there, he knew that Zeus was in love with Molly he was hoping that Hades hurried up and got there both anything bad happened.

Hades appeared in Fort Lauderdale on the beach, he had no idea where to look first so he just started with the first house, nothing so he went to the next and the next until he found the right one. He shadow travelled to the bedroom upstairs to see Molly kissing Zeus on the cheek, Hades wasn't sure what to think so he just plainly asked.

"What are you doing?"

Hades wasn't sure who he was asking so he stood there and waited for a reply.

"We are just talking," Molly said.

Hades looked over at Zeus who was now staring at his feet.

"I should really go," Zeus said.

"Don't forget what we talked about," Molly said before Zeus disappeared.

Hades just stood there and stared at Molly, he must of had an unhappy expression on his face because Molly asked.

"What's up with you?"

"I was worried about you," Hades said.

"You don't have to worry about me," Molly said.

"I know, it's just I don't know what my brother was doing," Hades said.

"We were just talking," Molly said.

"But why here?"

"Because he wanted my advice on something you wouldn't understand," Molly said.

Hades just stood there and understood, Zeus never did anything to Molly so Hades didn't care anymore why his brother took her.

"Zeus told me something important that you might like," Molly said.

"Yeah what?" Hades asked as he came over to the bed.

"He said its ok for you to divorce Persephone, her mother will be happy to get her back," Molly said.

"I never really did like her," Hades said as he sat on the bed and faced Molly.

"And he also said that we can get married if we want too," Molly said.

"He did?" Hades asked.

His brother hated his guts why would he want this to happen.

"But if we get married you'll age and die one day," Hades said.

"I know, he asked if I wanted to be a goddess before we got married," Molly said.

"And what did you say?"

"I told him to ask me in a couple of years, I've just started my relationship with you, I want to get to know you a lot more first," Molly said.

Hades just smiled before he said. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Hades leaned over and kissed Molly the lips, suddenly Molly pulled away.

"What now?" Hades asked.

"Are you going to show me you're palace or not?" Molly asked.

"Do you really want to see it?" Hades asked.

He was afraid that she won't like it.

"Of course," Molly replied.

"Ok," Hades said as he grabbed Molly's wrist.

Hades shadow travelled with Molly to the underworld to the front door of his palace, Molly looked up and around and liked it, even though it was dark and scary she loved it because it was hiding a lot just like Hades was. _Hades was hiding a lot under his skin and more importantly his clothes, _Molly thought to herself.

"If you want to get me into bed all you had to do was ask," Hades said.

"Were you reading my thoughts?"

"Maybe," Hades replied with a smile.

"Well what am I thinking now," Molly asked.

Hades stood there for a bit.

"Oh that's so dirty," Hades said as he wrapped his arms around Molly's waist and shadow travelled to his master bedroom.


End file.
